Melting In Your Eyes
by OnWingsOfSong
Summary: Roy didn't even notice that his breath had caught in his throat. It was haunting, this hold she had over him, but he loved how enchanting it was. It always seemed to beckon him closer to her, and he always found himself longing to do so./FMAB.Lime.


So, I have returned with another FMAB fic. Rejoice! Well, guys, I'm wicked happy right now. Why? Because I've officially found a guy in real life that looks like an Asian Roy Mustang. He's absolutely gorgeous, and he's also really sweet. Yeah, I'm kinda smitten by this Roy Mustang of my waking life. 3 Just a little-lot-a-bit...

**Regarding the story: **It's set after the end of Brotherhood. Roy is Fuhrer, but I decided that I was going to have him stay in a regular house...I just couldn't bring myself to kick Madam Bradley and Selim out of their home... Also, the characters may seem to be a bit OOC, but I kind of intended it to be as such. I felt like they might be a little more lax around each other outside of a complete military setting, so...yeah. One more also...Roy's eye and Havoc's legs have already been cured by Marcoh.

And, fore-warning...This is mature content for a reason.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roy Mustang or any of the FMAB characters...Sadly...

Melting In Your Eyes

Roy watched the sun lazily rise and meet the sky that morning. He stood shirtless at his bedroom window, the curtains wrenched away from the glass, as he admired the morning glow. His midnight hair was tousled messily over his face from his recent slumber. Despite his sleepy demeanor, his eyes were bright with excitement. Today, he would finally bring himself to admit his feelings for the woman he loved. Today, he would not back down. He was determined, and nothing would get in his way.

Roy leaned his forehead against the cold glass, his warm breath leaving a slight fog in its wake. He began to think of the brave lady he had fallen for and how he had assumed the role of a "player" to see if his fiascoes with others might entice her to react with envy. Of course, Riza Hawkeye remained as if unfazed by the entire idea of him being with other women. Her stoic nature unnerved Roy, for he could never quite figure out how she thought of him. Although, for some unknown reason, instead of making him give up, her lack of advances made him want her even more. Surely, the challenge of winning Riza's hand in some romantic affair was the toughest battle he had ever been a part of. A smile played on his lips as he thought of the last homunculi he helped defeat, the one known as father, as an easier win than Riza's love. If anyone ever heard him say that aloud, he was sure that he would be harshly reprimanded.

Suddenly, breaking the silence of the morning hours, an unexpected banging at the door echoed through the house and knocked Roy out of his reverie. The smile from moments before had turned into an annoyed frown as he quickly searched for a shirt. Luckily for him, a white button-up was just within his reach. He slid the fabric over his arms, and hurriedly began buttoning as he slowly walked toward the door, only succeeding at fastening it a little more than halfway before he reached the entrance to his house.

Before touching the doorknob, Roy subconsciously expected to see Maes out in the street with that goofy looking grin plastered to his face while he held up some form of delicious treats that Gracia had perfectly baked, but he knew that it wouldn't be the kind man he used to know. That man was now far away. Instead, it was probably just Jean Havoc, the man whom Roy had come to think of as a good friend ever since Maes passed away.

Another series of bangs had started as Roy finally began opening the door, successfully cutting the perpetrator off mid-knock. To his surprise, it wasn't Havoc standing on the cobblestone walkway that led to his house, but Riza instead. Her ochre eyes immediately met with his ebony ones, the light of them sent invisible shivers down his spine. If Roy didn't have such good self-control, he probably would have appeared like a nervous teenage boy who was faced with talking to the most beautiful girl in school. Instead, he resumed the look of the self-assured man he had made himself out to be.

Riza licked her lips, readying herself for speech. It was a habit that secretly drove Roy wild with need; a need that made him want her to feel the same way he did. As if subconsciously reading his mind, Roy's "player skills" kicked in as he leaned against the door frame and ran one hand through his tangled locks. His eyes held a predatory gleam that could make any woman weak at the knees.

Riza eyed her Fuhrer with the same stoic look she always gave him, but secretly, her heart was beating a mile a minute. She loved the way he looked after he had just woken up. His tousled onyx hair seemed to beg her to run her fingers through it and savor the soft feel on her fingertips. Even his light shadow of facial hair looked good, which really said something, since Riza usually didn't find men with hairy faces attractive. What really got her, though, was the way he was looking at her. His eyes were like a black fire that was initiating an enticing dance to lure a moth, being herself, to its deadly flame. It also didn't help that his shirt seemed to lead her eyes down to the spot where the buttons stopped connecting...

Suddenly, thoroughly embarrassed, Riza trained her eyes back onto his. The predatory gleam was still there, but she tried her best to ignore it. She had came here for a reason, and she wasn't going to be distracted by his lady-killing good looks.

Riza cleared her throat, hoping to rid her mind of the inappropriate thoughts of her superior, and began to speak. "Sir," She said, secretly relieved to see that her voice was still steady. "Edward has just sent word and asked for me to give you his report post-haste." She held out the papers to her Fuhrer in a professional manner, her hands steady on the envelope.

Roy looked from her to the report in her grasp. That fiery glance he held seemed to fade into a disappointed frown. Secretly, Riza thought that maybe his disappointment was because she had come not to visit, but to work. Although, she had a feeling that it was just her hoping it to be so. She assumed that it was probably because it was early in the day, and he was unwilling to work at this hour.

Riza waited quietly for a response as she watched him free his hand from his hair and grasp the letter, his fingers landing on top of hers briefly before he pulled the parcel out of her clutches. Slowly, he straightened up from his leaning position and kicked the door the rest of the way open, leaving it wide open for entry. He then meandered back into his humble abode, lightly calling back for Riza to join him for a cup of coffee.

She stared at his retreating form for a few seconds while clawing her mind as to what she should do. On one hand, which would be the responsible one, she could politely decline and say that she had work to take care of. On the other, more devious, hand, she could go in and enjoy the one-on-one time with the object of her affections and claim that whatever work she didn't finish was due to the Fuhrer himself. She knew that Roy wouldn't be angry with her if she were to fall a bit behind with paperwork, but he just might pout like a child if she declined morning coffee with him. With a smile, she walked in, closing the hardwood door behind her.

Roy felt a tinge of disappointment when he learned that Riza had only visited him to deliver a message, but at the same time, he was unconditionally happy. She was here with him, in his house, alone. The day seemed to be setting up the stage for his earlier vow of revealing his feelings. It was almost too perfect, unless, of course, he pussied out again. He scowled at the thought.

Upon entry to the kitchen, he threw the report onto the table, and busied himself with the coffee. Emptying the last of the instant mix into two mugs , Roy paused. Toward the front of the house, he heard the front door close and suddenly felt another tinge of disappointment. Had she decided to leave instead? The sound of heavy boots on hard wood floor reverberated off the walls, proving his suspicion wrong. A boyish smirk returned to his face. She had stayed.

Riza hesitantly walked into the kitchen, her eyes trained on Roy's back the entire time. His composure was exactly how it normally was, calm and filled with self-assurance. It was much different compared to how he was back in Ishval. He used to merely be a shell; hollow and empty, the perfect breed of dog that every military wanted in their ranks. Back then, Riza feared the alchemy he was capable of. She feared the hell it could summon when used for the wrong purpose, but now, she saw the good it could do in the right hands. A slight smile came to her lips. Truthfully, she was glad that her father had seen Roy as fit to inherit his research, for he was more than worthy.

After filling the kettle with water, Roy set it on the stove. He could easily just boil the liquid using alchemy, but such a skill wasn't meant to be used for menial tasks. The war had taught him not to rely too much on one thing, since it could be gone in an instant. He believed that philosophy even now. Besides, Riza would only chastise him if he did so. It wasn't worth the headache.

Minutes later, a shrill sound pierced the silent kitchen, sounding that the kettle had completed its task. Roy carefully poured the hot liquid into the mugs, along with three teaspoons of sugar. Well, to be more precise, three teaspoons of sugar in the mug intended for him and one and a half into the one meant for her. Riza wasn't one for a lot of sugar. Roy, on the other hand, preferred his morning beverage with ten percent coffee, ninety percent cream and sugar. He wondered whether or not Riza was secretly giving him that "are you seriously going to put that much sugar into your drink" look, but he didn't want to check.

Once he had successfully prepared the two drinks, Roy lazily about-faced, set the mugs in their proper places, pulled out a chair, and slumped down into it. For a moment, he eyed the report absentmindedly. Then he brought his eyes up to his guest, a goofy grin played on his face. This was a smile that he only saved for her. Besides, if the public saw him flinging "goofy smiles" towards everyone, they might begin to question his authority and so choose to disobey him. Insubordination didn't appeal to Roy, so this was a no-go. For her, it shall remain.

"Um, sir...You're...staring at me..." Startled, Roy nearly reddened from embarrassment, but he caught himself just in time. Riza, eyebrow raised in curiosity, stared at him quizzically, her cup of coffee stopped in mid-sip.

"Oh, was I?" He said, successfully covering his own blunder. "Sorry. I was thinking of how we used to have breakfast together like this back when I was your father's apprentice."

"Such a long time ago, "She began. Her eyes held the shadowed look of someone who was recalling a memory from long past. "I used to have to usher you from your studies just to get you to eat."

"Yeah," Roy piped in. "Then, your father would walk in and ask me why I was eating instead of studying. You Hawkeye's weren't all that fair. One told me to stop studying to eat. The other told me to stop eating to study."

Riza couldn't help but smile at the childish scowl on his face. It reminded her of the array of unhappy faces he used to make when she first discovered that he was useless when doused with water.

It was just too comical.

"My father...Even though he was hard on you, he really did admire you for your hard work. He was a bit stern, so I don't know if her ever told you that, himself." Riza said, her features still holding a ghost of a smile.

"Just a bit?" Roy asked with a slight laugh. "If that old stick-in-the-mud was still alive, he would even be able to put Izumi Curtis in her place with his superior skills in authority, and that is _not_ an understatement. Although, you're not that different than he is, so I bet you could too."

"Are you implying that I, too, am a stick-in-the-mud, sir?"

"What? No, that's not what I-" With a sigh, Roy ran is hand through his hair again. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Well, good. Otherwise, you would have left me no choice but to retort by saying that it would be vice versa, since I would be able to properly maneuver and fight in such wet conditions, while you...You would be useless. Thus, the stick."

Roy blanched. Times like this made her glad that she had such a unique way of making fun of him. Not only was it funny, but it was true. Thus, the joke became automatically hilarious.

"Well, at least I could actually do something during the fight with Father, instead of standing on the sidelines." Roy noticed a bit too late that his retort held a bit too much venom as was intended when he saw Riza's expression harden. He knew that it wasn't her choice to stay behind with the wounded on the Promised Day. In reality, it was he who asked her to. Woe is the fool who doesn't think before he speaks..."Riza, I didn't mean to-"

"Fuhrer, it was a pleasure having coffee with you, but you'll have to excuse me. I have work to do." Tone steady and to the point, Riza slid her mug away from her, stood up, and walked out of the room. She didn't want him to see the hurt that almost plagued her pretty face, so escape was the only option.

It didn't take long for Roy to go after her. He swiftly chased her down the hall and caught up to her right when she reached the door, her hand already turning the knob. Both hands on her shoulders, he spun her around, slightly pushing her back against the door. His panicked eyes sent a chill down Riza's spine. This wasn't like the Roy she knew. He would never let himself become so shaken over an argument with an inferior officer.

"I really didn't mean that. Honestly." His face was tinged a brilliant red, which surprised Riza. Was he this emotionally disheveled in front of the countless women he spent his free time with, or was it just with her? "You know that I could never mean something like that, right? I could never, because I-" He stopped mid-sentence, words hanging in the air.

Riza could feel his hot breath on her face. It was then that she realized how close he really was. Roy's face wasn't even a pinky's length away from her own, which was enough to make her flush a bright pink. _He must not notice the proximity_, she thought to herself._ It's not what you think, Riza. He doesn't care for you that way... _But_ w_hen she felt his nose brush against her own, she began to question her own reasoning. He had to have been aware of that...

"You mean...What?" Her voice was quiet as his eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul. She was melting in the eyes of the Flame Alchemist.

He was frozen, rooted to the spot. As he stared into Riza's eyes, everything around her faded and only she remained. Roy didn't even notice that his breath had caught in his throat. It was haunting, this hold she had over him, but he loved how enchanting it was. It always seemed to beckon him closer to her, and he always found himself longing to do so. When their noses brushed, he realized that he hadn't been just thinking of getting closer, he was. He saw her eyes flash a mixture of amazement and confusion before they turned to doubt. For once in his life, he could read her emotions plain as day, and he was in complete awe.

"What I mean is," he began again, his voice a tad unsteady. "What I mean is that..."

Roy brought his hand up to her cheek and lightly caressed her cheek. The pale skin flushed pink where his fingers had brushed. He rested his thumb on her lips as his hand continued to cup her cheek. Slowly, yet lightly, he dragged his thumb down, completely aware that her lovely pink lips parted as he did so.

"What I mean is..."

Roy met her opened lips with his own, quickly deciding that a chaste kiss couldn't possibly explain what he was trying to say as he allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and massage her's, coaxing it into playing along.

Riza was beyond shocked. Was this possibly true, or was she just dreaming that her beloved Fuhrer was kissing her so passionately, that she felt weak in the knees? When he broke the kiss to retreat to her neck, she knew it had to be true. How else could that bite have been so wonderfully hard?

Riza was finally able to run her fingers through that gorgeously dark hair as he continued to lick and nip at her neck. Roy then brought his hand down to her thigh, slowly trailing his fingers up to the juncture between her thighs, both of them wishing that her uniform could simply melt away by his touch. Already, she was beginning to feel liquid fire gush from her womb, and the feel of his traveling hand only added fuel to the flame.

Roy's hand reached it's destination as he caressed her center, causing her to throw her head back at the sensation. He ceased his assault on her neck, placing one wet kiss on the mark that now marred her pale skin and moved back a tinge to watch her writhe under him as he started to push into her, bringing her clothes with his fingers. It wasn't a very effective manner, but it still made Riza cry out with ecstasy.

Riza whimpered from his ministrations continuously. Though, her clothes were just too bothersome at the moment. She wanted to feel his bare fingers pushing in and out of her moist center. She wanted his hard naked body against her soft supple one as she fell over the precipice of ecstasy with him. She wanted-

"God, Riza, just listening to you..." Roy breathed into her ear. His voice was hoarse with a sexual breathlessness. "Makes me want to take you right here and now..."

His hot breath against her earlobe could have sent her over the edge in itself, but those words made her forget all thought completely as she thrusted her hips against his own as he continued to finger through her uniform. That's when she become aware of something hard pressing against her stomach and was rushed with another surge of desire as she realized what it was.

Roy was just as sexually charged as she was.

The new realization gave her a new sense of urgency. She wanted to touch him as he was touching her and feel him deep inside of her, and to do that, that half-buttoned shirt and those unbelted pants HAD to come off. She smirked inwardly at the thought.

She started reaching for the buttons of his shirt clumsily, her breathing heavy and hot. Thankfully, the shirt wasn't fully fastened to begin with, so she made quick work out of it.

With her fingers on the last button, she was about to achieve her minor goal of freeing his perfectly defined torso from it's wrapping, when suddenly, a strange noise from the back of the house made its way to her and Roy's ears.

Roy looked down at Riza. His eyes were still dark with lust, but they held the shine of someone who was well aware that something was not right.

"That was the back door closing," he whispered softly as footsteps became audible.

"Yeah, it was the back door closing, Roy, you sly dog." Jean Havoc said, followed by a whistle.

The two lovers slowly turned to look at the intruder, their faces a darker hue than usual.

"Seems like you're 'trusting' your 'most trusted subordinate' a little too much, eh?" Havoc began again, while analyzing the position that Roy and Riza had yet to move out of.

"Havoc," Roy began with slight anger, while quickly moving away from the woman he held captive at the door. "What the hell did I tell you about using the back door?"

"Feh. It's not my fault that you were too _busy _to notice that I was knocking on the very same door you were about to have a great time on." Havoc smiled mischievously. "Y'know, when I told you to tell her how you feel, I didn't mean molest her against the do-"

"Jean..Get the hell out."

"Alright, Alright. Geez..." Havoc said with a sigh. "Roy, I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

The two watched as the other officer meandered off down the hall in silence. Now that the moment was over, it was becoming excruciatingly awkward for Riza to be there.

"E-Excuse me, Fuhrer," Riza had regained her ever-serious persona, but she was too out of breath to speak as well as usual. "But I-I do believe that I have to return to the o-office now. Don't forget about Edward's r-report."

Not waiting for a reply, Riza turned on her heel to exit, but found her arm grasped firmly by Roy, causing her to turn around to look him in the eyes questioningly.

Those eyes still had the tell-tale signs of arousal in them, but there was something else written there as well. Something wild, yet soft, but before she could make out what it was, Roy leaned closer to Riza, his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered to her softly. Riza's ochre eyes widened with surprise as yet another blush emanated from her features, but before she could say anything in return, Roy had lightly pushed her outside and closed the door, leaving her alone on his front porch.

The blonde stared at the large oak door that now concealed the object of her affections as she replayed what he had just said over and over again. Those were the words that she had never expected him to utter to anyone, yet he had said them to her...

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Riza began to realize that she probably looked like some love-struck loon standing on the Fuhrer's doorstep. Thus, she turned to the leave with a smile playing on her lips.

Right before crossing the gate's threshold, Riza paused and turned her head to glance back at the Flame Alchemist's home. Her smile softened.

"I...I love you too, Roy..."

She knew that he couldn't hear what she had just whispered under her breath, but somehow, she knew that he didn't need to hear the phrase to know that she loved him in return. She would be solely his forever and a day...

"_I'm melting in your eyes like my first time that I caught fire."_

_"Just stay with me, lay with me."_

* * *

><p>Hoorah for corny endings! Sorry if it's not up to par, guys...I'm kind of running off of two hours of sleep, because for some reason, I convinced myself that "sleep is for the weak"...Hmm... I swear that wasn't a quote from some thrash-core metal song... "<p>

Well, anyway, while writing this, I couldn't stop listening to The Used's song "I Caught Fire(In Your Eyes)" since it seemed to fit the whole "Flame Alchemist love" thing. I'm sorry if you don't agree with that, but whatever. ^^"

Anyway, this is only my second fic in all of existence, so please don't murder my face...

Lastly, if you see a typo, tell me nicely, kay? :D


End file.
